world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02142014MaenamBalish
07:41 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 19:41 -- 07:44 AC: Maenam wanders over to her moirail with the qoofiest of qoofy qrins on her lips. "Heeeyyyy Balish!" she says, her voice somehow even bubblier then usual. 07:46 CT: Balish sits in that sand, looking away from the oasis, glacing over his shoulder and croaking out. "Oh, HELLO Maenam." His voice is harsh and he looks tired, but a grin accents his features. 07:51 AC: She sits down next to her moirail and wraps an arm around his shoulders "Soooo how's my totes bestest moirail doinq this fin... uhh..niqht I quess?" 07:52 CT: Balish nods, leaning again her shoulder. "I'm FINE." He says, smelling heavenly. "Just EXHAUSED." 07:53 AC: Maenam qrins a little "oh ho ho... "she says with a suqqestive nudqe and a few eyebrow waqqles "Like, enjoyinq your matesprit day I take it?" 07:55 CT: He gulps, nodding. "YEAH... yeah... How about YOU?" Balish blinks, then flushes a brilliant purple. "OH! S-sorry, that was INSENSITIVE..." 07:57 AC: Maenam snickers and qives him another playful nudqe "Hehe... weeellll I think you kinda like, know how my niqht went, duh." she says as she absently tuqs at her remaininq scarf 07:59 CT: Balish blink, flush lowering. "W-what? Did something HAPPEN?" Balish pauses, swatting gently at her hand and fixing her scarf, before blinking. "Didn't you have ANOTHER one of these?" He questions. 08:01 AC: Maenam blinks a few times "uhhh... yeah Balish, duhhh... you quys were totes all there I think?" 08:02 CT: Balish shakes his head. "I've been at Libby's TOWER... Are you OKAY?" 08:02 AC: Maenam blinks a few more times, but qrins "Oh, uhhh... totes okay. More than okay even." 08:03 CT: He frowns crossing his arms. "SERIOUSLY am I missing out on a joke or SOMETHING?" 08:06 AC: Maenam snickers a bit "Duhhhh Balish you dudes TOTES helped a qill out." She couqhs and puts on a fake anqry face "Oh yeah and tooootes uncool lettinq everyone find out like that." 08:07 CT: "Find out about WHAT? Maenam you are not making ANY sense..." He grumbles, crossing his arms and scowling. 08:09 AC: She blinks a few more times. "Seriously, Balish? you don't remember helpin me out with uh... flushed intentions and junk? You made me make that supes awesome but kinda weird mail princess pen and everyfin?" 08:10 CT: Balish shakes his head. "Did I... Did I FLIP again?" Balish purses his lips, pausing and summoning a Hotaru blossom, which magnifies the scent once lingering in the air around Balish. 08:11 AC: Maenam shakes her head in return "No you.. uh..." she sniffs "uhhh...whats that smell?" she asks as she sniffs around. 08:12 CT: Balish peeks an eye open. "Hotaru, it's a GIFT from Libby, it HELPS when I'm doing my... CRAZY stuff." He closes his eye again, rubbing on the pedal. 08:15 AC: Maenam nods a bit, sniffinq aqain "Hmm, that's totes awesome of her.." She blinks aqain, "Oh yeahh.. I think Libby maaaay be kind of like.. responsible for last niqht too?" She retrieves the note from her specibus. 08:16 CT: Balish's eyes perk open, a nub of blood forming on the border of his nostril. "What? What did Libby DO?" He leans back up beside her, peeking at the note. 08:18 AC: "She totes said uhhh... like I should fiqht for ro-OHEMQEE Balish your nose it totes bleedinq!" 08:18 CT: He rolls his eyes, rubbing the blood away. "It DOES that. Fight for WHAT?" 08:20 AC: Maenam siqhs a bit "Romance? Like, that's the totes the lonq and shore of it." 08:21 CT: He scowls. "GIMME." he grumbles while reaching for the note. 08:25 AC: She frowns a litle "heeyyyy! Fine, Mr. Qrabby!" she relents and hands the note to Balish. 08:26 CT: He skimps trought the note, blush rising on his face again. When he finishes, he glances nervously toward Maenam. "UHH... H-Hehe I WONDER how Libby FOUND OUT about that..." 08:31 AC: Maenam blushes and qives him a playful shove "oh shush!" she says with a smile 08:31 CT: He clicks his tongue passing back the note. "So WHAT did you say? I TURNED you into a Mail Princess?" 08:33 AC: She nods, "Yeah,you qave me some pen and told me to alchymize it with the mail badqe that Mr. Postman qave me." She blushes and qets that qoofy qrin on her face aqain. "Hehe...Postman.." 08:34 CT: Balish nods slightly, scratching his scalp. "So YOU are WITH Herald now? Is THAT what's going on?" 08:35 AC: Maenam qrins and siqhs "yeeesssssss" she says with a happy siqh. 08:36 CT: He pauses, clicking his tongue and glancing away. "WELL... I guess it'a ABOUT time we had a TALK..." 08:36 AC: Maenam blinks a bit and tilts her head. "uhhh... a talk?" 08:37 CT: He nods. "YES, a talk. A SERIOUS talk." Balish pauses, checking a device and cursing to himself. "Libby's not AVALIBLE... I guess she's STILL recuperating." 08:38 AC: Maenam blinks a bit more, concern qrowinq on he face "Uhh... is everythinq okay?" 08:39 CT: "It's FINE, I know that Libby would have a BETTER time explaining this, I'm SURE..." He glances back to Maenam, then to the screen, then facepalms. 08:41 AC: Maenam scooches closer to her moirails side and qives his arm a small pap, "Heeeyyyy whats wronq, Balish?" 08:41 CT: "WELL..." He sighs. "Herald MAY have an... ISSUE with our current Moirailship. You KNOW that Libby had an OPINION on it, she INFORMED you, right?" 08:43 AC: Maenam nods slowly "Ummm... she was supes not eaqer to ask me about it, yeah. Why?" 08:44 CT: "Twink's have a DIFFERENT veiw upon their Romances. RATHER than quadrants, they have ONE role, with seems to be a FUSE of pale and flush." 08:46 AC: She blinks a bit "uuhhhh so like... plush I quess?" 08:47 CT: Balish pauses. "UH... The name isn't IMPORTANT, the FACT that Herald and I will need to have WORDS sooner or LATER." He pauses, and shakes his head. "If YOU two become SERIOUS, you'd ALSO need to have a stim MADE for you." 08:49 AC: She nods slowly, tryinq to soak all of this in "uhhh, whats a stim?" 08:51 CT: Balish clicks his tongue, and pulls a small vile filled with purple liquid and an injector. He passes the vial over. "THIS is a stim. It's KIND of a BOOST, and all Twinks HAVE it. One of the ways a Twink forms a RELATIONSHIP, they EXCHANGE this genetic ADVANCER." 08:54 AC: She blinks a bit, lookinq at the vial carefully as she nods "so.. it's kind of like a ummm... a bucket I quess?" she asks as she carefull inspects the purple liquid inside. 08:55 CT: Balish flinches. "N-no, it's more like BLOOD, for Twinks. I'm not THAT sure, to be HONEST..." 08:57 AC: Maenam nods and hands the vial back to Balish "Okay... so, uhh... I quess its like a bit more complicated than I thouqht..." 08:58 CT: He pauses a moment, and nods slowly. "We'll SEE, depends on Herald's OPINIONS on everything. It MAY not even come DOWN to it, it's MORE of a Twink culture thing ANYWAYS. I'll TALK to Libby." 09:03 AC: Maenam nods "well... Mr. Postman is a reaaaaally nice quy... " her qoofy smile returns aqain "Like... reaaaaaaaaally nice... I'm shore it won't be too much of an issue..." 09:05 CT: Balish makes a noise, and pushes against Maenam with his shoulder. "WHAT would you do, Maenam, if he SAID he was uncomfortable with THIS?" 09:09 AC: Maenam blinks a bit and looks down at the sand in front of her. "Umm... I don't know really..." she says, thinkinq about it. "Like... I quess I'd like... try and find a way to uhh.. hmmm..." she says as he brow furrows a bit in thouqht. 09:11 CT: Balish makes a noise more akin to a trunk-beast, flopping onto the seatroll, pushing all his weight on her and knocking her over, lying atop her. "NEVERMIND, that's STUPID, ignore me I'm just being DREARY." 09:14 AC: Maenam is totally cauqht off-quard by the sudden appearance of purpleblood on top of her, frowninq a bit out of concern "Uh... seriously Balish, are you like okay? Maybe you should rest..." 09:15 CT: He pokes her nose. "SHUSH, I'm allowed to cuddle with my Moirail, if you would EXCUSE the lack of a PILE." 09:16 AC: She smiles a bit and qives him a small huq "Oh fiiiine I quess I can totes qive my moirail a cuddle if he twists my flipper about it..." 09:17 CT: Balish blinks. "You don't even HAVE flippers. The OTHER team, uh, Team Just Ice PREVIOUSLY do, now." 09:18 AC: Maenam snickers and places a hand over Balish's mouth "Its just a stupid fish thinq, Balish duhh." 09:19 CT: He shakes his head. "Ryspor doesn't use FISH puns, but he is HARDLY a troll ANYWAYS, so I guess I can't JUDGE him against you." 09:25 AC: Maenam blinks a bit, "hey now, you know I can't help the fishypunny thinq!" she says with a bit of fake indiqnance, "well then I quess I like, tooootes qotta break up with my jerky jerk moirail and his silly map addiction." 09:27 CT: "MAP addiction?" He grunts pulling more of his weight on top of here. "It's just INTERESTING, that's ALL, not an ADDICTION. Besides I'm not the one with the MOUNTAINS of FABRIC." He teases back with a grin. 09:29 AC: Maenam qasps aqain "How tooootes rude! I like slaaaaved my webby finqers to the support calciums to provide such a toooootes leqit fabric pile and this is like, the thanks I qet?" she snickers 09:33 CT: He gives a low chuckle, poking her in the forhead again and pushing off the smaller troll and giving his back a pop. "RIGHT, right, worked your WEBBY fingers to the BONE for one pile of FABRIC, which we ABANDON in moments, I should be SO thankful." 09:37 AC: Maenam falls backwards and qiqqles, lookinq over at her moirail "hey, um Balish? I know its qonna be a little like... complicated and junk and you may not remember what happened I quess but um... " she says, smilinq a qenuine smile "Thanks for helpinq me with Herald... I totes don't think I could've done it without you." 09:40 CT: Balish gives a shrug. "To be FAIR I don't even REMEMBER helping, but HEY, if it makes YOU happy, I'll do EVERYTHING in my power." 09:44 AC: She stands up, brushinq sand off of her pants. "Totes same here Balish, always. We'll like, deal with the squalls when they roll in with Mr. Postman." 09:45 CT: He nods, tapping his hands on the sand. "HOPEFULLY it won't COME to that, but we'll figure SOMETHING else. I'm going to HANG out here for a WHILE, talk to you SOON Maenam." 09:48 AC: Maenam qrins and nods "Totes Balish! I'm qonna see if I can qet this pen thinqy to work aqain..." 09:49 CT: Balish grins back. "WHATEVER you mean by THAT, yeah SURE. I'll talk to you LATER, Maenam, stay SAFE." 09:51 AC: "Laaaater Balish!" 09:51 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:51 --